Escaping the Hill
by The Otaku You Fools
Summary: AU.Maybe everyone is here for a reason. Maybe not. Maybe everyone here is normal, and everyone out there are the weird ones. Or maybe everyone here is truly insane. Who knew? Nobody truly knew anything in this place. However, the key word there is nobody. I'm not a nobody. I sure as hell know that I am going to find out all the Hills' secrets. I'm going to escape. Insane fic.


Maybe everyone is here for a reason. Maybe not. Maybe everyone here is normal, and everyone outside are the weird ones. Or maybe everyone here is truly insane. Who knew? Nobody truly knew anything in this place. However, the key word there is nobody. I'm not a nobody. I'm a somebody, and I sure as hell know that _I_ am going to find out all about the secrets of this place, and then I'm going escape. I'm going to escape and let everyone who'll listen to me about just how messed up Seiyo Hill is; I'll make them pay.

"Rima." I heard my name being called, but I made no movement to see the speaker. It was just another one of those nameless nurses sent to hover around me every second of the fucking day. Well, screw that. I stayed facing the wall on my small twin bed. "Rima." The voice repeated. I rolled my golden eyes in response. I heard a deep sigh from behind me, and some scratching; probably the no-name nurse writing down that I was being difficult _again_.

"Alright, fine. Be that way." The nurse muttered, slamming the door to my room closed, causing me to jump slightly. Out of all my nurses, I hated her the most.

I breathed out heavily and flipped over on my other side, staring at the emptiness of my room. I didn't have a roommate like the others did. I was apparently too "unstable" to have someone sleeping in the same room as me. I suppose that was correct in some ways. I've had a total of 3 roommates in all of my stay here at the Hill. Believe it or not, that was pretty little. Roommates never last long around here; especially if they're my roommates. I drive them all crazy before they get a chance to be switched to a different room. Now, those 3 roommates are in what I like to call the "beyond help ward". I take great pride in my ability to drive others mad. I suppose it's just an effect of being mad yourself. I'm, as my psychologist says, certifiably insane but not beyond reach; and I also "suffer" from SPD, or Sadistic Personality Disorder. In other words, **I don't play well with others**.

Despite all of that, I do have these 2 insufferable girls that will absolutely _not_ leave me alone for the life of them. It's been 2 years since they came in; they were together when they were brought here, a rare sight. I remember it just like it was yesterday; got to have a good memory if your being cooped up in a mental asylum. It's what keeps you from really and truly going insane; or if you really are insane, it keeps you from going batshit crazy. Maybe it's all the same. Anyways, it was mid-fall when they came in; Utau and Amu.

O.o.O.o

_It was too early in the morning for me to be woken up. Even my nurses weren't here yet, and that's saying something since they come in at 5 fucking o'clock in the morning. I could see from the tiny window that I have, that it was still dark outside. If I had to guess, I would probably say that it was around 1. Much too early for there to be a ruckus going on outside. I sighed, and slung my feet over the bed; I already had a pretty good idea of what was happening. We were getting new patients. I had been at the Hill for a year, so I had seen this once or twice before._

_Hesitating at the door, I wondered what they would be like. Would one of them be my new roommate? I smiled at the thought, and looked over to the well-mad empty bed in the farthest corner away from my bed._

_"-tay __**away from her!**__" A loud voice boomed as I cracked open the door to peer out at the newbies. There were two of them from what I could tell; both girls. One a bit taller than the other with long blonde hair. She was the one that seemed to be causing the most trouble for the nurses and doctors. There were already 3 people restraining her arms, but she thrashed and snapped all the same. The blonde even managed to hit one of the doctors in the face with one of her flying hands. He was up and on his feet with 2 more people in a second, though. I shook my head._

_"Idiot." I mumbled. There was no use in putting up a fight; they always got you. Always. I should know. I provided the best entertainment any of the patients had seen in years just 1 year ago._

_"I swear to God, if you touch her I will destroy you." The blonde girl threatened, straining harder against the staff. I followed her line of sight to the second girl. She had vibrant pink hair, and looked considerably weaker, and more scared than her friend. Pinky only had one nurse who I recognized as the one that took away Saaya, my third roommate. Her hand was on the pink headed girls' shoulder, keeping her firmly in place as she looked at the blonde with sadness._

_"Utau." The pink one spoke, her voice shook. I had to strain her ears and step through the threshold of my door to hear. "It's okay. They're not going to hurt me." She said, looking at the other girl with a strange confidence that had not been there a second ago. The blonde called "Utau" snickered, but she was no longer resisting._

_"Damn right, they're not. They wouldn't dare." Utau said, leveling her glare at the security that had just arrived on scene. "If they even intended to hurt you, they would all be dead by now, so no. I don't think you're going to be hurt, Amu." A small smirk flitted across her face. "I'm just giving them a fair warning."_

_Ah, so their names are Utau and Amu. It looked like this Utau had extremely violent tendencies what with all the threatening she was doing. She was awfully protective of the pink headed one, Amu. I noted with lazy interest. Perhaps they would make this side of the ward a bit more interesting. I was always in need of new victims, and entertainment._

O.o.O.o

So, that's how Utau and Amu came about. For a while they made things quite interesting. Sometimes Utau would be completely normal, just talking to you, and the next thing she's all crazy violent bitch on your ass. There's also that side of her that really and truly does seem mad; she just sits on the couch in the living room, staring out the window, singing something I can never quite make out under her breath. She's a strange one, she is.

Then, there's Amu; in here for being a compulsive liar since she could speak. Her parents thought it was cute how she would always embellish things, but once she got to be around 13, her parents started noticing how they could never get a straight answer out of her. She was always bending the truth. When confronted about it, she would, of course, tell everyone that she was telling the truth. Kids started teasing her for her stupid lies, and her personality; that's when her alter ego was created, or C.A.S as she calls it. This is the side of Amu that everyone to grudgingly admired for her aloofness, and indifference. She brought it out as a defense mechanism. The kids that used to tease her now that that she was the coolest motherfucker on Earth, but Amu wasn't satisfied with that. She was furious on the inside that these shallow people that once made her life miserable now liked her for her persona. Then, Utau came to her school. They immediately hit it off, and became closer than best friends, closer than sisters; nobody could really describe their relationship. One day, they just snapped. Nobody knew what made them snap, but they did, and they almost killed a kid in the process.

No big deal, really. The little brat probably deserved it. I wasn't afraid of those two, unlike everyone else. What they did was nothing compared to what I had on my records. Anyways, seeing as I was the only one that didn't avoid them, Amu made it her personal goal in life to become my friend; and since it was Amu's goal, it was Utau's too. I've had them hounding me and talking to me ever since. Honestly, I guess I don't really mind their company. Other than me, they're the smartest people in this place (including the staff).

My musings were interrupted when I heard a now familiar commotion going on outside. I ran my hand across my face. Newbies. They never learn. Why don't they ever learn?

"Damn it." I sighed, getting out of bed. "Better go see what the cat dragged in now."

Unfortunately, as soon as I opened my door, I was confronted with a girl quite a bit taller than I. She had long, dark blue hair that cascaded down her back and amber eyes that just seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the ward. I felt myself taking an involuntary step back. My eyes narrowed, trying to get a closer at her face, imagine my surprise at what I found upon closer inspection. Actually, it appeared that this "she" was really a "he". What was a _guy_ doing in the girls ward? I mean sure, he looked sort of girly at first glance, but you could tell just by looking hard at him that his body structure was clearly a males. I swear, all of these people were imbeciles.

"W-wait! Please don't talk to her, Ms. Nadeshiko! She's dangerous!" One of the newer nurses called out to the boy. My right eye twitched ever so slightly at the word "dangerous". My face twisted into a dark smile as I glared around the boy at the nurse. She squeaked and ducked away. Good. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

"What do you want, _Ms. _Nadeshiko?" I asked, turning my glare onto the boy. He smiled all friendly like, but his eyes held no warmth. He stepped into my room personal space once again, causing me to take another step back. Now he was standing quite comfortably in my room. Hmm, that's the first time I've ever seen anyone willingly come into my room besides Amu and Utau.

"P-Please! Stay away from that girl! She's-" The doctor speaking was cut off by the dark haired boy slamming the door on them as they ran towards him. He then turned his amber gaze upon me.

"Hello. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki." He announced. I wasn't surprised that his voice was clearly male. God, how did those idiots not notice that he was a guy? "I'll be your new roommate." At those words I grinned a smile worthy of the Cheshire cat. Oh, goody. This'll be fun.

* * *

Hell-ooo, guys. For all of you who don't know, I'm Otaku. For those of you who **do** know me (Hello, Rin. Rai. Darlings, how are you?) Welcome back to another one of my stories. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been going through...quite a bit. Ah, well, excuses. I had this idea last night, and my mind wouldn't let me sleep until I typed it out. Yes, I am still writing "The Sight". I haven't given up on it yet. In fact, I'm almost done with the next chapter.

I do intend for this to be a long-ish fic. Probably around..10 chapters or so, but don't expect regular updates. I'm still struggling to work through the crap that kept me from writing before, and I still have "The Sight" as my first priority. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you guys think. Reviews give me such joy and inspiration.

-T.O.Y.F


End file.
